We Belong
by Megan-Lynn
Summary: Relationship of Harry and Ginny. Even without You-Know-Who it's troublesome.
1. Default Chapter

We Belong  
  
Inspired by the Pat Benatar song, by this is not a songfic.  
  
Spoiler from book five.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, just the things that I make up.  
  
Harry and the trio are in their seventh year, after Christmas break, where Harry defeated You-Know-Who. He is now enjoying some quiet time with his girlfriend.  
  
By the Lake, 10:30am  
  
"Let's get married!"  
  
"What? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Mad about you, love. And what is so wrong about getting married. Then I can say, 'World, this is my wife, my life, Ginny Weasley. Now piss off.'"  
  
"Oh, Harry, as much as I love hearing you say that, we simply can't. I still have one more year of schooling and you, well, I still have to finish Hogwarts," Ginny simply could not think of another reason of not marrying Harry right at that moment. All he had to do was look at her and she would simply nod to anything that he said. (Oh admit it, Gin girl, you are head over heels in love.) Like she was going to deny that.  
  
Ginny fell in love with him the day that he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him over a year ago. She could still remember how he stumbled over his words, and couldn't ask her properly. Finally she somehow got the courage to grab his hand and asked him if he would take her to Hogsmeade. He just flashed her that show-stopping smile and nodded his head. Over the next year, they would spend a little time together here and there, but not much with You-Know-Who out there. Then he came to the Burrow shortly after his birthday and spent every minute he could with her. On their first night back at Hogwarts, she asked him why he was spending so much time with her. He replied that an old friend told him that he should live each moment like its the last, and to never live in fear. And then he confessed that he didn't want to die without the chance to tell Ginny that he loves her. She couldn't suppress the smile that graced her face.  
  
Harry looked up to find Ginny smiling softly. He couldn't believe how much happier he'd been in the past year just having her more involved in his life. He also couldn't believe the love he had for her right at that moment, even if she was saying they couldn't get married. He really didn't mean to sound like he wanted to get married right now, he was willing to wait for as long as she needed. Though, if she changed her mind and wanted to get married right now, he wouldn't object. He remembered this past summer when he was able to talk to Remus Lupin for a short while, he had asked his former professor what he could do to protect Ginny, and his friends. He wasn't ready to lose them like he did Sirius, his godfather. Remus told him to keep them as close to him as possible because there is no better way to protect someone then to have them around. Thinking about that today, Harry realized how right Remus was. He didn't know what he would have done this past few months without Ginny, or Ron and Hermione of course.  
  
"I mean, Harry, I would love to marry to someday, just, we should wait, right?" Harry had to note that Ginny looked so cute when she was uncertain. So, he hugged her close and put his forehead to hers and just stared at her.  
  
The love that Ginny saw in his eyes was just too much, and she couldn't help the tears from forming. She loved him so much that she probably would marry him if a priest was present, but she'd settle for being in his arms anytime. They stayed outside for a long time.  
  
In the Common Room, 9:30 pm  
  
"When we have kids, what do you think they will look like?" Harry knew that it was an odd question, but lying with Ginny on the couch in front of the fire was making him sleepy, and he didn't want to sleep yet.  
  
"Oh, they'll be trolls. They'll have unruly orange curly hair, hazel eyes, and they'll be short and stubby," Ginny stated as if a fact. In her mind she was picturing mini Harrys running about.  
  
"I doubt that. I think that they will have good hair, like you, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, like yours, and they probably will be short, but lean, like me." Harry liked picturing what his life will be in a few years. He had no idea what he was going to do when he left school, but he knew that he would move forward with only Ginny by his side. At that moment, Ron and Hermione came in.  
  
"Guess what?!" Ron shouted much louder then was needed. They could see Hermione yank Ron's hand and hiss, "Ron!"  
  
"We're getting married!!" Hermione looked happy, but embarrassed. Harry was the first to recover and congratulated the happy couple. Ginny followed closely behind.  
  
The calm before the storm.  
  
Great Hall, Breakfast  
  
"Where were you last night Ginny? I waited for you to come back after your detention."  
  
"Oh, Colin and I went to the kitchens because we missed dinner," Ginny didn't like the tone that Harry was using at that moment. She thought that he was a little too tense this morning, she was just hoping that he didn't think anything was happening between her and Colin, again.  
  
"Right, that makes sense. Stupid me." Harry didn't know what he was doing. He just got up from the table and walked out of the hall. He just couldn't get that image of so many months ago out of his head. It was from last March, when he had come back from a detention. He had put a lot of distance between him and Ginny, but at the time, he thought that he was doing what was right. Harry had walked into the common room to find Ginny and Colin KISSING! He also witnessed Ginny pushing Colin away and yelling for him to stay away from her. He couldn't remember what else really happened that night, because the rest was just a red blur. That incident took a long time to get over, and he never forgot it.  
  
Ginny knew what Harry was thinking about. She should have known that it would come up sometime again, since her and Colin were friends again. She still never understood what happened that night. As she was walking to the common room, she realized that she couldn't see Harry anywhere. She started walking a little faster towards the tower. When she got in there, she saw Harry standing by the fire.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Do you know when I first realized that I loved you? It was that night that I was coming back from my detention. I was just picturing you face in my head, and it hit me. I need this girl in my life. Then I walk in to see you kissing this other guy. It was then that I knew that I probably let any chance that I had with you slip by me. I knew that I had pushed you away a lot, but I didn't think I would lose my chance with you. When I found out that you still wanted me, I was thrilled. But lately, I started thinking that I have really never been on my own. Ever since I found out that I was a wizard, I was given the task of trying to defeat Voldemort. Now I have, and I'm free to live my life how I please and how I want. I just can't help but think that there's something missing, and I feel that I need to figure that out."  
  
Ginny had stayed quiet while Harry was talking, and now that he had stopped she didn't like where this was leading to. He had a lot of guilt inside of him, because of the way things played out. It's true, innocent people had died, but the other side suffered a bigger loss. Maybe that was what Harry needed to sort through, but Ginny doubted it.  
  
"Whatever it is, we can find out together," Ginny stated, hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so," Harry replied sadly. He loved Ginny with all his heart, and he didn't doubt Ginny's feelings, but some things were done better alone. He was by no means breaking up with her, that never crossed his mind. Just the thought of her with another guy made him want to rethink all this. But he knew that it would always be there, in the back of his mind. Just then an interesting thought came to his head. What if Malfoy wasn't joking about stealing Ginny from him, and took the opportunity. He remembered Ginny once saying, "Maybe he is sweet, I mean he can't be all that bad if his mother loves him. Or maybe he has that much money." Well, he wasn't going to think about that now. He needed to sort his thoughts out, without Ginny around.  
  
**  
  
MeganLynn 


	2. Five

I'll have to update every weekend because I have lots of work at school.  
  
Hope you like!  
  
**  
"I don't think so," Harry replied sadly. He loved Ginny with all his heart, and he didn't doubt Ginny's feelings, but some things were done better alone. He was by no means breaking up with her, that never crossed his mind. Just the thought of her with another guy made him want to rethink all this. But he knew that it would always be there, in the back of his mind. Just then an interesting thought came to his head. What if Malfoy wasn't joking about stealing Ginny from him, and took the opportunity. He remembered Ginny once saying, "Maybe he is sweet, I mean he can't be all that bad if his mother loves him. Or maybe he has that much money." Well, he wasn't going to think about that now. He needed to sort his thoughts out, without Ginny around.  
  
"Fine, alright. I thought that from now on decisions would be made together, but if your problems need to be sorted out by yourself, I'm not going to stand in your way." Ginny walked up to Harry, and told him sadly, "Just know that I've waited to be with you for a long time, I'm not going to keep waiting if its not going to happen." With that, she walked up to her dorm.  
  
Girls 6th Year Dorm, late night  
  
Julie came in to find her good friend, Ginny crying on her bed. Julie didn't know what to say to her, because she had just seen Harry in almost the same state in the common room. So she just sat on Ginny's bed and offered her a shoulder to cry on. Whatever was happening, she hoped that it was cleared up soon because both Ginny and Harry deserved to be happy.  
  
5 Years Later  
  
Harry hadn't been to the Burrow for a few weeks, but this time was different. It was the first time that Ginny would be there at the same time for over four years. He didn't know how or why but because of the space he needed, Ginny broke up with him. It hurt to have her say the things that she did, but he thought that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. So, they both moved on. He has only had two real girlfriends over the past five years, but that wasn't going to stop him from being a virgin all his life. After he graduated Hogwarts, he wasn't going to just mope around because he wanted Ginny. From what he had heard from her siblings, she wasn't holding back either. The only problem was that he still had trouble being in the same room with her. Harry wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't miss Ginny, he did because he still loved her. But he wasn't going to get his hopes up. Besides, he was ready to see her again. This was one obstacle that he needed to get out of his way.  
  
Burrow, 7:30am  
  
"Are you ready to see Harry again Ginny?" Hermione quietly asked her friend. Even though she was engaged (still) to Ron, she still slept in Ginny's room. This morning she noticed that Ginny was restless and offered to go downstairs with her. Hermione never understood, oddly enough, why Harry and her broke up, but she knew it was mostly because Harry wanted space and Ginny just wasn't willing to give him that.  
  
"I've been ready to see Harry again," Ginny answered back. All these years she had been trying to see him at family gatherings, but it seemed like he always knew whether not she would be there. Luckily, he had decided to come to the Burrow for Christmas and now Harry could see how good she looked. Truthfully, she wanted him back. She always said that once she had him, she wasn't going to let him go, that she didn't want to wait the rest of her life. BIG MISTAKE! She should have given him what he wanted without complaint because she missed him. Ginny had tried so hard to get him to the Burrow. A friendly setting was all he needed to get in the forgiving mood. But after talking to Ron, it didn't sound like he would take her back. A few years ago she found out her brothers were making it sound like she was living it up with lots of men. That was the furthest from the truth as they could get. She had been with one man, one time. It sucked.  
  
"Well, he has been avoiding you since he left Hogwarts."  
  
"I know, I just, I need to see him. I want to know if I need him in my life, or if I should move on," Ginny replied sadly.  
  
"It's hard to tell what somebody like Harry is thinking and/or feeling. He's not a man of many words. I mean, if he needed you so bad, why didn't he seek you out?" Hermione knew this all dated back to when the two broke up. Nobody but Harry and Ginny knew what happened.  
  
"Because I broke up with him. He wanted time alone and I wasn't willing to give that to him. So, I walked away and when he didn't try to make amends, I guess I just snapped and told him I couldn't be with him. I've regretted that move the minute I walked away," Ginny told Hermione miserably.  
  
"Oh. Oh Ginny, maybe he does want you back!"  
  
"I really doubt that."  
  
"Well, write him a letter. Explain everything that you've felt and gone through since then, and maybe that well hope you deal with your 'mistake' as you put it, and help him feel what he used to, or still does," Hermione felt as if she developed the cure for cancer. She was sure that this would work.  
  
"Well, I guess it can't hurt. I'll start writing now because this may take a while."  
  
"But Ginny, Harry won't be here for another week!"  
  
"I know, that's why I'm starting on it know. I want to give it to him when he gets here," Ginny told her as she was leaving the room.  
  
**  
  
MeganLynn 


	3. Don't Talk

Okay, fourth chapter. Hope you guys still are enjoying this.  
  
**  
  
As Ron was stepping into the living room of the Burrow, there was a knock at the door. Remembering what today was, he walked slowly to the door. He was happy to see Harry again, but he wasn't happy about how he had been treating his sister over the years. He never had a real talk with Harry about Ginny, because he hadn't had to worry about them being near each other for a long time. But now that Ginny and Harry would be here, Ron was going to need to straighten up his best friend. So, he opened the door to greet him.  
  
"Hiya Harry! How are ya?" Ron could never fake his smile when his friend came over. The trio, as they are sometimes still referred to as, are too busy nowadays to see each other too often.  
  
"I'm doing great. It's good to be back here," Harry smiled back, happy to be at the Burrow. He stepped inside and looked around. It didn't look like anyone was home at the moment. Good. Ron noticed him galancing about.  
  
"Everyone is out at the moment, getting ready for dinner tomorrow. Well, all except Ginny and me." Ron noticed Harry stiffen at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Ron decided now would probably be the best time to talk.  
  
"Uh, Harry, I was wondering. Are you still in love with her?" He saw Harry stumble a bit as he was walking round the room when Ron asked the question.  
  
"Why are you asking Ron?"  
  
"Because I want to know. I have had to be the one to tell my sister when you weren't coming, and have had to see how sad she becomes and all because of you. I don't pretend to know why you and her split, but she still loves you, I know it. I'm not that dense. If you don't love her still, tell her, because every time you don't come here for dinner or don't answer her owls, doubts that shouldn't be in her mind come round. So, Harry, are you still in love with her?" Ron knew that he was attacking Harry, but he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his sister, even if it was his best friend.  
  
"Yes," was heard at barely a whisper from Harry.  
  
"Then go up to her room and tell her, or you'll never see her again." Harry looked up at Ron, and saw that he was serious. He dashed up the stairs quick enough, that he didn't hear Ron's laugh.  
  
~~  
  
Ginny heard a soft knock at her bedroom door, and knew who it was. It was just by mistake that she overheard what Ron had been saying to Harry. Unfortunately, she left before she could hear Harry's answer because she didn't want to be seen. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and she was scared to see Harry, not because she hadn't seen him for so long, but because of the letter she planned on giving him. She opened the door slowly and for once she thought that her heart had stopped.  
  
"Harry! You look great!" Stupid Ginny, you weren't supposed to say that.  
  
Harry just stood there staring at her. She was more beautiful then he could have imagined. Her hair was long, and wavy, and her eyes were the same, yet more sad then he remembered. He knows why, and just wants to take that pain away. He steps into Ginny's room and shuts the door behind him.  
  
He slowly steps up to Ginny, afraid that she will move away. He lifts his hand to touch Ginny's cheek. Her eyes flutter shut and her head unconsciously moves toward the warmth of his hand. Seeing this, Harry lowers his head to kiss her. Ginny is startled at the contact, but likes the electric shock that she feels with his lips on hers. He cups her face with both his hands and Ginny rests her hands on his chest. They broke apart for a moment.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to talk right now. Just, I don't know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and he held her tight. She pulled back a little and moved them to her bed. She didn't want to hear anything; she didn't care if he didn't love you anymore. She wanted to touch him though, if he didn't want to be in her life anymore, then she would say good-bye 'properly'. He seemed to understand because he cast the appropriate spells on her room. They both forgot about dinner.  
  
~~  
  
Downstairs, Ron got the hint they weren't going to be coming down since they had been up there for over an hour. He didn't want to think about what they were doing, but at least that meant that they had made up, right? Since not everyone would be home tonight, he guessed that he could let them have tonight to themselves. Maybe he could have some real alone time with his fiance since Ginny had been spending up Hermione's time. Now, how to persuade his mum not to fetch Ginny from her room.  
  
**  
  
MeganLynn 


End file.
